


Teasing Tutor

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	Teasing Tutor

Mabel grumbled to herself as she struggled to sort through the calculus problem her teacher had provided. The AP test was coming up and there was a fairly good chance a similar question would be on it so she needed to know how to solve this type in order to be ready. She did decent enough in the subject to pass the class, but hovered just at the level where it was in question if she’d get the AP credit and potentially save herself from a boring intro math course in college.

Of course, her grumbling was more rooted in present frustration than any future worries, though the two were related. Dipper was idly reading a novel nearby, ready to check her work when she finished. The best student in their class, she was lucky to have him as a tutor. Unfortunately the same luck did not extend to his generosity as a lover.

Mabel was hankering for some sneaky hanky-panky and thought he’d readily agree to the idea of him stripping for each correct question, fully intending to do some ogling as she went. Dipper’s response to her idea wasn’t entirely different, just backwards. She wouldn’t get to strip him, but instead get to be stripped BY him for each correct answer.

It seemed similar enough at first, but Mabel quickly found it far more teasing than her initial plan. If she had been the one to act, she could decide how long and how much she enjoyed his body before moving to the next question. Instead, she found herself constantly on edge, Dipper always managing to cease his actions just when she desperately wanted him to continue.

She finally worked her way through the problem and handed it to him to check. Dipper glanced over it, nodding several times, then smiled at her, “Full marks! Let’s get that bra off!”

Mabel was a little surprised at his statement. Sure she was already down to just her underwear and there would only be one more question before the final reward after this, but did he not just sound strangely impatient? Mabel speculated as best she could while he removed her bra and began teasing her now bare chest for several minutes. As heated as she felt when he ended his assault, she also noticed a glimmer in his eyes she was not unfamiliar with.

“Heh, um, last question. Here,” Dipper said quickly, writing down a new problem on a fresh sheet of paper, then returning to his book.

Mabel blinked, looked at the problem and grinned. It technically could be on the test, but it was about as easy a question as they came. She could solve this in a minute. She looked peripherally at Dipper, seeing him watching her. Seems the teasing had gotten to him too, so he was throwing her an easy one to finish it up so they could move on to more fun activities.

“Oh nuts!” Mabel said, “I haven’t studied this in forever! It might take some time.” She held her hands to her face and leaned back, thrusting her naked chest out. “Ugh!” she groaned.

A little tingle ran through her as she peeked between her fingers to see Dipper staring at her body, desperation in his eyes. As much as she wanted to get to the good stuff too, Mabel was going to enjoy this short bit of turnaround. The only question that truly remained was how long she could last before giving in herself.


End file.
